


streets

by Montana_Way



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montana_Way/pseuds/Montana_Way
Summary: send your location come through
Relationships: Asuka | Kana/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox





	streets

Нью-Йорк: 0:04

Осака: 13:04

like you, like you

like you, ooh

I found it hard 

to find someone like you

Приятное жужжание компьютера наполнило дом Аски. Каири благополучно улетела навестить родственников в Японию, и они договорились поговорить по видеочату "где-нибудь часиков в 17, не раньше" по японскому времени. Спать смысла не было, поэтому Аска решила скоротать время за компьютерными играми, которые так любила.

Она любила много других вещей: WWE, сам рестлинг, суши, Бекки Линч... Осознавание любви к последней далось Аске с трудом, ведь по большей части объект обожания видел в ней лишь соперника и товарища, да и парень у неё уже был, и на взаимную любовь надеяться не стоило. Она честно пыталась найти себе молодого человека, но в каждом она обязательно находила то, что ей абсолютно не нравилось. В Бекки ей нравилось все: ярко-рыжие, огненного цвета волосы, нелепая, редкая улыбка, каждая родинка на её теле. 

Каждого матча с "the Man", как Бекки себя называла, Аска ждала с трепетом и нетерпением. Ей нравились матчи, где их ставили не как соперников, а в одну команду против других рестлеров. 

В федерации рестлинга дела в последнее время вообще шли не слишком гладко: начальство не хочет снова ставить их матч с Бекки, ибо "Хватит с тебя". Это, конечно, обидно, но в общих чертах ей нравится её жизнь. 

Из игры и размышлений о жизни и рыжеволосой ирландке её вырвал дверной звонок.

Нью-Йорк: 1:34

Осака: 14:34

_ После переезда в Америку на телефоне Аски всегда было два времени: американское и японское. Ей доставляло какое-то невыразимое удовольствие сравнение жизней здесь и там, в далёкой Японии, в одно и то же время. _

____

_ Здесь—поздняя ночь, там—самый разгар дня. _

______ _ _

Посмотрев на стрелки часов, Аска стала перебирать в голове варианты ночных гостей: кто мог к ней придти в такое время? Таких персон было немного. 

______ _ _

Однако открыв дверь, владелица дома едва сдержала челюсть на её законом месте, ведь перед ней стояла не кто иная, как владелица самого желанного титула, рыжая бестия или просто Бекки Линч.

______ _ _

______ _ _

_ 'Ринг—то место, где они просто ненавидели друг друга. И эту ненависть могли видеть все, кто был поблизости. Однако за кулисами шоу они часто обменивались простыми любезностями: "привет" или чаще "до скорого". В какой-то момент Бекки стала прощаться с Аской на японском, что просто растопило сердце грозы всего женского девизиона.'_

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

Больше, чем само присутствие Бекки, Аску удивил ее внешний вид: слезы на глазах, растекшаяся тушь, явно наспех подобранная одежда, телефон в одной руке и набитая спортивная сумка в другой.

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

—Он меня бросил. И выгнал. Пустишь? — слова буквально выскакивали из дрожащих губ, давая знать об ужасной погоде на улицах Нью-Йорка. 

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

Нью-Йорк: 2:26

________ _ _ _ _

Осака: 15:26

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_ 'Аска до последнего не верила в роман Сета и Бекки каждой клеточкой своего тела. Не верила. Или не хотела верить. Совместные фото и видео из-за закулисья с мимолетными поцелуями были хуже любого удара, ведь били в самое сердце. После официального подтверждения их отношений Аска едва ли спала ночью, и утром на тренировку пришла в ужасном состоянии, но никто спрашивать причину не решился.' _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

—Боже, конечно, да, —наконец выпалила Аска, перестав пялиться на намокшие под ночной моросью огненные волосы ирландки, —Оставь все тут. Куртку можешь повесить на крючок, а обувь поставь здесь. Заходи скорее, ты вся промокла! 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Дрожа, Бекки поставила свою сумку на небольшой круглый столик, а затем поспешно сняла промокшую насквозь куртку, которую она наспех успела схватить с вешалки дома, не рассчитывая и не думая о плохой погоде. Наконец расправившись с обувью, они вошли в кухню. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

—Чай, кофе, чего покрепче? — заглядывая в шкафы в поисках и первого, и второго, и третьего, Аска ожидала ответа,—хотя думаю, что тебе бы сейчас не помешало выпить чего-нибудь тёплого—тебе нужно хоть как-то согреться. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Поставив новенький электронный чайник греться, Аска отправила Бекки в ванную—для того, чтобы та привела себя в порядок—с милым розовым полотенчиком, которое только что достала из шкафа и которое очень ненавязчиво пахло свежестью альпийских лугов, а сама, (с разрешения хозяйки, конечно же) взяв спортивную сумку рыжеволосой, решительно направилась в комнату, чтобы найти (в этой бездонной дыре, по мнению Линч) Бекки какую-нибудь одежду на смену промокшей. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

like you, like you

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

send your location, 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

come through . 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
